Lay Your World on Me
by Captain Jezebel
Summary: AU Entry for the Darkward contest. Co-written with bellasunderstudy1. The Cullen's have watched from afar for the right time to bring Isabella Swan into their world, their time of observing is over. M for language & lemons & mild violence.


**Darkward Vampfic Contest**

**Title:** **Lay your world on me**.

**Penname: Captain Jezebel and bellasunderstudy1**

**Beta: Jessica1971**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958/

_We all laugh and we all cry  
We all hurt the same inside  
We all fall down and we lose faith in who we really are  
But if we bend instead of break  
The choice for us is to make it together  
Lay your world on me_

_Lay your world on me by Ozzy Ozbourne_

"Fuck!" Edward closed his cell and threw it on the desk. "Where in the fuck do they get off......This is our territory. She is _MINE_! He has no right forcing my hand this way!" Edward ran a hand through his hair furiously.

The Cullen family worked as an extension of the Volturi. They had the responsibility of governing all of North and South America, making sure every vampire within their region followed the code. There were to never be any wars for dominance and territory in the south, or anywhere, again. And above all, they were to maintain the number one rule of their kind - do not let the humans discover the existence of vampires.

Of course for the Cullens, that last rule was meant to be bent; they had orders to observe the humans and give immortality to those deemed special or worthy of their way of life. Give immortality; do not ask if they want it.

To the human eye, the Cullens were no more than the dark workings of the shady organized crime families that littered the streets of all major cities for many decades past.

What's another? Look away, don't get involved.

And that is exactly what they wanted, to instill fear with as little exposure as possible so they would be left alone to do as they pleased.

Edward was sheriff for the northern section of the US and parts of Canada. Being stationed in Chicago afforded him a central location to his territories, and this was...... _home._

With the phone call he just received, his well laid plans for the situation with Isabella Swan had gone to hell in a hand basket. This meant he had to place a call to Carlisle; he had to be made aware of the current situation. There was just no way around involving his creator, the patriarch of the Cullen family.

Aro had made sure of this with playing his hand and forcing Edwards.

The Cullen coven had grown exponentially over the years, but the 'family' only encompassed those who Edward and Carlisle trusted most.

This situation warranted full family involvement.

Edward wasn't exactly sure by Aro's actions what he had planned, but it was clear that the intention was to bring Isabella into their world. And if that were the case, as Edward was sure it was, there would be hell to pay. Aro wanted Isabella for his own, for the guard. She had shown surprising latent abilities and, being known as a collector of such abilities, Aro wanted her. Edward wanted Isabella as well, but it was for a completely different set of abilities that he was hoping to discover in the little human.

Edward continued to pace his office as he contemplated his next move, looking up as there was a knock at the office door.

"What!" he snapped at the unknown intruder.

"There's someone here that I think you may want to see. Edward, it's Isabella....."

Edward's eyes snapped to Victoria's face with a fierce stare.

_She_ was here, _Isabella_.

She was unknowingly taking the first step, saving Edward the headache of having to send for her to be picked up.

Victoria was one of Edward's most loyal. She stepped into the room. Sensing his anger, she molded herself to his body and snaked her arms around his neck, licking up to his ear.

"Do you need a little release of your tensions, Edward?" she purred.

"Victoria......" Edward ground out. "Not now, we have no time for play."

Victoria smirked at him and ran her hand down over his ass, squeezing it before attempting to step away from him. Victoria meant nothing to Edward other than a good release when needed. She was well aware of this, knowing there was nothing more than sex between them, and Victoria couldn't complain. The sex was amazing.

Before she could pull away from him completely, Edward grabbed her face forcefully, bringing his lips down to hers. His kiss was hard and probing, taking what he wanted and giving little. His huge hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her ass as he yanked his lips from hers. Gripping her ass tightly in both hands, she let out a little squeal, and he raised his eyebrow at her as if to say _'That is how you grab an ass'_. Victoria started to place her arms around his neck but he grabbed them and spun her around, snatching her waist quickly and pulling her into him.

"I said not now," he whispered gruffly before licking the shell of her ear.

A shiver ran throughout Victoria's entire body, and he knew he had her where he wanted her yet again. He was in control, just the way he liked it. He pushed her towards the door, reminding her one last time that _everything_ was done on his terms, when _he_ wanted it.

"Perhaps later," he offered at her retreating form with no hint of a promise in his voice. "Send Isabella in, NOW."

Victoria looked at him over her shoulder as she reached the doorway and sighed. She would do as she was told, she always did.

"Yes, right away, Edward," she stated as she left.

Victoria walked out into the waiting area just outside Edward's office, finding the little wisp of a human that seemed to have Edward in such turmoil. Isabella was sitting on the plush leather couch wringing her hands and mumbling to herself. She jumped when Victoria addressed her; she had not heard her enter the room.

_God, these people move like ghosts, _Bella thought to herself.

"Edward will see you now," Victoria said as an evil smile was beginning to play at the corner of her lips. She felt sure that Edward would eat this little nothing of a human for lunch, there would be but a shell left of her when he was finished. Victoria hoped that would put Edward in a better mood for playtime.

"Thanks." Bella stared Victoria down.

Though she was terrified to her core, she would not let these people intimidate her. Bella's one thought was to find Charlie, at any cost; she just had no idea how high that price would be.

Bella had been in Chicago long enough to know who Edward was and that if there was anyone who could help locate her father, it was him. Charlie had taken a position as a sergeant for the Chicago PD over two years ago. So Bella heard plenty about the workings of the Cullen family, Edward specifically.

When Charlie disappeared three days ago, Bella knew she would have no choice but to ask for Edward's help. She had tried going to Charlie's colleagues in the Police Department and was told that Charlie had taken vacation time. That information had chilled Bella to her bones; she knew Charlie had not taken vacation. He was gone, without a trace. It seemed the only way to save her father, a man of the law, would be to ask assistance from someone who considered himself above the law.

Edward was sitting in his large black leather chair, his back turned to the door, his hands tented and pressed to his lips in deep concentration. It irritated him that he was unable to read Isabella's mind. It made him feel like he wasn't in control of the situation. He caught her scent wafting in the air stirred by the opening of the door as she entered the office. Her heart rate had increased tenfold as she entered his inner sanctum, and this pleased him to no end. Slowly turning his chair, he looked straight into the face of the woman who had been haunting him for months.

Edward slid his gaze from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. His eyes caressed every curve of her body, drinking her in like she was the sweetest blood imaginable, which he had a feeling she in fact possessed within her veins. She was breathtaking, long supple legs that he wanted wrapped around him. Perfect round hips to grab onto. Luscious breasts he could palm, flick, lick and suck. Full pouty lips that he could kiss, pull into his mouth, and taste; he couldn't wait to see what they looked like enveloping his thick cock. Long flowing hair he wanted to pull, _hard_. And her deep expressive eyes; he wanted to see the look they expressed when he took her body hard, fast, and repeatedly.

Bella flinched a bit, uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving from his intense stare, gasping as she took in the piercing red eyes of the man she hoped could and would help find her father. _Red? How strange,_ she thought, taking a deep breath to garner her courage before speaking.

"I need your help," she said. Bella thought that being as direct as possible would be the best route to take. Edward did not seem to be a man for small talk, though she really knew nothing about him.

Silence. Edward did not respond to Bella's declaration of what she needed. He continued to stare, unblinking, unmoving. Bella wanted desperately to appear confident and she had promised herself that she would not allow these gangsters to intimidate her, but Edward's continued glare was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um.....okay, so are you just going to stare at me?" Bella started boldly. "Because I can get gawked at on the street."

She stood just inside the door of the office, reaching behind her and fumbling for the door knob. Her inner voice was screaming at her that she needed to get away from this man, even while at the same time there was an undeniable draw towards him.

Edward chuckled darkly at her attempted subtlety to remove herself from his presence. He could hear that her heart rate had further increased since she entered the room; her scent was thick with her fear. _Such a brave little kitten, _he thought to himself.

"Where do you think you're going, Isabella?" he inquired as he leaned forward, placing his hands on top of the desk as a devilish smirk pulled at his mouth.

Bella was stunned silent, she couldn't move. His voice was like silk, deliciously smooth and inviting, even though she could hear the danger in it. Her heart pounding against her ribs as she watched Edward slowly stand, making his way around the desk as if he were a lion stalking his prey. He came to stand just in front of her, looking straight into her soul with those eyes, a scowl creasing his brow. Bella was confused as to why the change in his countenance, from slightly amused to this almost evil looking man who stood before her now.

_He's an incredibly beautiful man,_ Bella thought to herself as her body responded in a most delicious, but confusing, way to his proximity. She was becoming aroused by his mere presence. _Aroused by a dangerous stranger, Bella, when your father is missing? How could you? _She scolded herself mentally, but still her body responded as if he was speaking to it directly.

The scowl on Edward's face was replaced again by the cocky amused smirk which he had worn when Bella first entered the room. Edward could see her nipples pebble just behind the fabric of her clothing. A human would not have seen the change in her body, but Edward was quite aware of Bella's reactions.

"I'm quite aware that you need my assistance, but what exactly are you going to do for me, Isabella? Surely you did not believe that you could come to me and I would not expect some form of payment." Edward reached out, grasping an errant strand of Bella's mahogany locks, running the silky strand through his fingers. Bella gasped as his cold fingers lightly brushed along the exposed flesh of her collarbone. She looked up into his intense gaze.

"I have m-money. I-I can pay whatever-" Edward cut her off, placing one of his long tapered fingers to her lips.

"Isabella? Do you really think it's your money that I want?"

Bella's breathing increased to shallow, rapid gasps as Edward ghosted his finger over her pink pouting lips, then down over the tip of her chin to the hollow of her throat. He could feel the pounding of her pulse just under the skin. Venom pooled in his mouth at the delicious aroma of her blood, as it's intensity was overwhelming in this proximity.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Bella stammered, her previous attempt at bravery wavering with every moment he encroached upon her personal space further.

"Hmmm....Isabella, I believe you are very aware of what I'm saying." Edward curved his hand around Bella's neck, cupping the back of her head and drawing her body closer into his.

Not sure where she mustered the strength, Bella pushed herself away from Edward, indignation playing across her face at his boldness.

"You.....what do you mean touching me like that? And how the hell do you know my name?" she spat at him as she tried to step further away from him, but found herself with her back against the door.

"Oh, Isabella, I know many things about you, much more than just your name. And I plan on touching you in many more ways than this...." Edward took a step closer, placing his hands on the door on either side of Bella's head, effectively cutting off any mode of escape. Leaning even closer, Edward whispered, "And you will not want to run from me any longer when I am touching you, Isabella."

Bella's eyes grew wider as Edward skimmed his nose along the line of her jaw, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmmm.......you smell fucking delicious," he cooed in her ear. Bella could not stop the shiver that ran throughout her entire body, causing her to tremble, and Edward chuckled.

Bella bit back the moan that wanted to escape her as Edward ghosted his lips down the path his nose had previously taken along her jaw, his cold tongue grazing her warm skin.

"Hmm....I believe you may _taste _better than you smell, my darling."

Bella wasn't sure why his words struck a cold fear in her heart, yet set a blazing inferno in her body. As she turned her melted chocolate gaze on him, Edward watched Bella steel herself to confront him, quelling her reactions to the intimidating creature before her. He smirked at the thought of her bravery, knowing he was going to truly enjoy playing with this little female. Just as Edward began to relish his control over this situation, toying with Bella in this way, his cell phone began chirping incessantly.

Casting an evil glare over his shoulder at the intruding piece of technology, he turned his attention back to Bella. In the split second his head was turned, Bella slipped under his arm, freeing herself from the trap he held her in. Releasing a low growl at the turn of events, Edward angrily pushed off the wall, crossing the room and flipping open his phone. He already knew who it was interrupting his playtime without looking at the ID.

"What do you want, Rosalie?" he seethed into the phone.

"Hello to you, too, Edward," Rose answered dryly. "You need to stop playing with your little human and get to the bottom of the problem at hand. There will be time for your _pleasures_ after you've taken care of things first," Rose spat into the phone, barely concealing her detest for Edward's fascination with 'his little human', as she referred to her.

"How the hell do you know anything about my activities at the moment?" Edward was confused for a moment. There was only one way Rosalie would be aware of his activities from her current location, but his all seeing sibling was supposed to be on her way south to rendezvous with Jasper.

"That's really not relevant, Edward. What _is_ relevant would be the fact that Carlisle is aware of the change in plans. He's on his way to Chicago as we speak. We all are." With those words, Edward's temper flared again. The thoughts of his well laid plans in turning Isabella and making her privy to the world that she would join were going to hell in a hand basket. This was definitely not on his terms; this was not the way in which she was to find out her fate.

The Cullens had watched Bella for several months after they were made aware of her rather interesting latent abilities. Eleazer had been in the city and stumbled across this little whip of a woman, and he immediately alerted Edward to her presence. Unfortunately, the Volturi were also made aware of her presence, which led to the current situation. Aro had grown tired of waiting for Edward to make a move and bring Bella into their world. Edward's hesitance had hinged on the idea that he would make the decision about the right time to change Bella; he would not be dictated to, by Aro or anyone else. This was _his _female and he planned on making that quite clear to all concerned, including Bella.

"How long?" Edward hissed through gritted teeth.

"An hour, tops." Rosalie replied.

Edward turned to look across the room where Bella stood propped against the door of his office. The growl that rumbled in his chest startled Bella, her head whipping around to stare wide eyed at this man who looked like an angel, but may possibly be the devil incarnate. Would he be her savior? Could she trust him to find her father?

Edward realized things were about to happen very quickly and he was unsure if Bella could handle the influx of characters that would be swarming around her within the hour. He realized he would have to take matters into his own hands and put her under his influence in a way he wanted to use for entirely different circumstances.

Ending his call with Rosalie, Edward turned his attention to the dark haired vixen staring at him with a mixture of fear and awe etched into her face.

Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing it in the nervous habit she had since she was a child. Edward was almost positive she had no idea just how much of an affect that innocent gesture had on the men in her presence; it certainly affected him in ways that made him more than uncomfortable. Another growl rolled from him, not in frustration this time, but in want.

Bella's reaction to the difference in sound was not lost on either of them. She gasped at the tingle that shot through her body at the mere sound of his desire emanating in such a primal way. His eyes were hooded and she noticed they darkened so close to black as he took in the reaction of her body; they were so dark that she could not distinguish the pupil from the iris of his eye.

Bella was again both intrigued and frightened by the man and her reactions to him.

_What the hell's the matter with you?_ Bella admonished herself._ Your father is missing and you're lusting after this man. Pull it together, Bella. _

She tried to look away from his piercing stare so that she could order her thoughts, but found that she could not. It was as if his eyes were calling to her, speaking to her. Everything seemed to melt away, only she and Edward remained. Caught in his lustful gaze, she tried to think of anything other than him. Shaking her head to clear it, she tried to remember why she was here, standing in front of this man; she needed something but could not remember what it was.

All thoughts were of him. Wanting him to kiss her, touch her, caress her. Her back arched, her body curving forward without her permission. Her breasts jutted out towards the alluring man, inviting him closer as she tilted her head to the side, revealing more or her slender neck to him. It was like his stare was conversing directly with her body, telling it what he wanted, and her body was complying. She felt no control over herself. Edward crept closer in slow measured strides. His black eyes always locked on hers, never wavering.

Her eyes slid closed as images of the two of them in the throes of passion flashed behind her eyelids. They were so real; in fact, she could feel the effect they had on her body. She tensed, her heartbeat sped up, and moisture began to pool inside her panties. Again the scenes flashed, slower this time. She saw her body bent in ways she never imagined, saw herself doing things she never dreamed of. Her breathing became labored as she started to rub her thighs together. _What? Do I like this? Do I want this to happen?_ she thought to herself.

Edward could see that she was starting to panic. He knew she didn't understand what was happening. He had to calm her fears.

"Do not fear me, Isabella," he soothed in his softest voice.

His affect on her body was immediate as a blanket of calm seemed to settle over her body. Pleased with her response, he continued his efforts manipulating Bella's thoughts. He slowed the images he was showing her again, making sure she saw every single minute detail. He wanted her head filled with thoughts of only him, no worries to think of. He wanted her body to feel his touch through these thoughts, no stress, just pleasure.

"I do not wish to harm you," he spoke in the kindest voice he could muster. "Can't you see that in what I am showing you? I want to teach you the marvel that is your body, of what I can teach you. Don't you want to learn what you are capable of? Push your limits? I want to help you learn this and so much more, things only I can give. You would like that, Isabella wouldn't you?"

She nodded numbly; her body was becoming limper every second. He could see the fear and worry fall away from her body. She slowly began to sink to the floor, but he was right beside her, catching her in his strong arms. Edward carried her over to the couch in his office, laying her down. As her body stretched before him in the most vulnerable of postures, his eyes raked over the exposed skin of her long legs. The shorts Bella wore were leaving very little for his imagination to run wild with as they rode up her supple thighs, allowing him a view that was very nearly his undoing.

He rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers, landing on her lips. In the state he had put her, he could easily have forced her to take him in her mouth and service him with those supple lips, or spun her around and taken her from behind over the arm of the couch, before he put her to sleep. But he wanted it done _his_ way. He wanted her to come to him; he wanted her to want to please him. And, unfortunately, his family would be here shortly so there wasn't enough time to play.

"Fucking Aro," he hissed angrily under his breath as he watched her sleeping form. He ran his hand down her cheek one last time.

"Sleep, Isabella. Sleep and dream of me," he commanded quietly before turning on his heel and leaving his office to prepare for his family's arrival.

Just as Edward was closing the door to his office, he was bombarded by the thoughts of his family who had obviously arrived while he was occupied with Bella.

_"What the hell, Edward?"_

_"Where's your little human, Edward?"_

_"We must act quickly, son. This is not something to be taken lightly."_

"Stop!" Edward bellowed as he took in the faces of those he held closest. "Just stop screaming at me with your thoughts. I can't think straight with all that coming in at one time."

The family was stunned silent for a moment as they had never seen Edward this close to falling over the edge.

"This is a fucking mess, Edward. How are we going to get her father without causing an all out war with the Volturi?" Rosalie was enraged. "I mean, we do technically work for them, or have I missed a memo about our succession from the folds of Aro's flock?" she sneered.

"Rosalie! That's quite enough," Carlisle admonished. "We must look at the possibilities of intercepting the guard before they are out of the area with Charlie."

"Yes, Carlisle, I've already put a few people in motion to see if we can track them down before they leave the states with him. It's unlikely that they have left the tri-state area as I received a call from James just a bit ago that they had been tracked to Indianapolis, but the trail had grown cold." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

Alice twirled into the room at that moment and the visions assaulting Edward were possibly the first good news he had received in hours.

"So you know where they've taken him?" Edward inquired.

"Of course I do. Why you hadn't called me before is really quite ridiculous, Edward." Alice trilled as she took a seat in one of the overstuffed leather chairs.

"Where is that, Alice? I'm not familiar with that area.....is that-" Edward was cut off by Alice's exuberant reply.

"Yes, yes it's a small hotel outside of Indianapolis. They're going to be making their way to the airport soon, so we need to move quickly to intercept them." Alice vibrated with the thoughts and visions she was sharing with Edward.

"But James said he had lost them..." Edward's nostrils flared as his words trailed off and the implication of Alice's visions and the phone call from James began to solidify in his mind.

"Would you two mind sharing a little bit of that information with the rest of us?" Rosalie snapped. "It would make it much easier to decide what we need to do as a group if we knew what the hell you two are talking about."

"James betrayed us..." Edward's voice was cold steel as he seethed. The coiling fury that was creeping up from the very core of his being threatened to overtake him, making him irrational in the intensity of the burning desire to annihilate the bastard.

Esme's gasp, Emmett's growl, and Rosalie's snort of indignation were the background music to Edward's boiling hatred for the disloyalty of one he had held in high regard.

"Edward, I think you need to know...." Alice began, though she was concerned that Edward was on the edge of completely coming apart. It wouldn't do anyone a service if he tore off hell bent on destroying James alone; it would only serve to speed the demise of Charlie and Bella would be lost to Edward completely. Alice could not let that occur; she had to ensure that they all came out of this in one piece, Bella especially. Otherwise, Edward would be lost to them for all eternity.

"What, Alice? What is there that I need to know that I do not already understand?" Edward was on his feet instantly. The chair slammed against the floor as it toppled over in his haste to stand. "There's more than the fact that the bastard betrayed me? What more do I need to know that will seal his fate anymore? He will die, and soon."

"Aro promised him Bella, Edward, if he helped them. If he could get her away from your protection, then once Aro had changed her, she would be given to James. He's obsessed with her, Edward." The entire room was deathly still as the Cullens processed what Alice had laid upon them.

"Alice, you didn't know this until now? How is it that this has escaped your ability until now?" Edward was pacing but he turned his burning scarlet eyes upon his tiny sibling.

Alice was instantly at his side, a frighteningly furious expression upon her face. Her lip curled in a snarl, "Do not blame me for this, Edward," she seethed. "Aro is well aware of my gift, as he is yours, and he is adept at getting around the holes in my visions. You know this, so do _not_ pull that bullshit with me, brother!" Alice spat at him.

As the growl built and rolled out of Edward's chest, Jasper appeared behind his mate.

"Don't threaten her, Edward," his words were quiet but the message was clear.

Edward took a moment, sucking in a breath he did not need. It was a human trait that was more for show than the actual usefulness of it for his kind, becoming a habit in moments of stress.

"Edward." Carlisle's calming voice worked its way through the fog of anger clouding Edward's mind. "Edward, plans need to be made for how to proceed. We do not have time to be placing blame anywhere except on the shoulders of James," he paused, garnering Edward's attention. "We will lose both Charlie and Bella if we do not act quickly. If they are allowed to make it to Volterra with him, all will be lost. Alice," he paused again as Alice cast one last vicious glare in Edward's direction before spinning away from Jasper's protective stance and falling into the chair closest to Carlisle. "We need to know how many guard we are dealing with. Who did Aro send for this mission?"

Alice closed her eyes, relaxing her body completely, she allowed the visions of the decisions made by Aro to run through her mind as if on a never ending reel - flashes of future endeavors. She gasped as she saw a vision of Bella with the burgundy eyes of the Volturi. Not the vibrant red of a newborn, but those of a centuries old vampire long lost to the world of humans.

Edward's growl at the site of Bella cloaked in the garment of the Volturi guard was that of a lions roar.

"That will not happen!" Edward tore around the room destroying the door to the conference room they were all settled in as his fury overtook him at the situation he was facing. "I will not allow that, Alice!"

"Edward, I have no control over the visions. That is but one path that is possible-"

"It is not possible! I will not have her serving the Volturi. What is she to be, their pet? A marionette for Aro's sick, twisted games? That will not be, she is _mine_!" coming out more a growl than articulated words.

"Dude, you need to get a grip. You're not helping anyone going off half cocked. Just shut the hell up and let's figure out what we're going to do to burn James' ass." Emmett's booming voice filled the room and a large hand clasped Edward's shoulder. It was a sign of comfort and a warning of impending restraint if control was not exercised.

The conversation continued with the occasional outburst of temper from Edward. Decisions were made and the plan was put into play.

Esme would stay behind as protection for Bella. Edward felt he could trust no one outside his coven, and ensured that the only person to have contact with Bella would be the one person he trusted implicitly. Edward would place a call to James arranging to meet outside of Indianapolis with the intention of following the trail of the kidnappers himself. The others would go ahead, locating the hotel in Alice's vision. Edward was adamant about facing James on his own, intent on exacting the punishment befitting the traitor.

Edward would ensure that James was well aware that his treachery had not gone unknown; he would know that his treachery was discovered before he burned.

A short time later, Edward stepped into his office. His eyes immediately scanning the room as he realized Bella was no longer on the sofa where he left her. The office was dark, only the moonlight drifting in through the gauzy curtains to illuminate the room. Taking a quick breath and tasting the air, Edward followed her scent and crossed the room to the chaise lounge located at the foot of the massive bookcase which encompassed one entire wall. The steady cadence of her heartbeat singing his siren song as it drew him toward her sleeping form curled on the chair, book in lap.

Crouching down next to where Bella lay curled in the fetal position, Edward lifted the book from her lap, closing it and laying it on the floor. He pulled the blanket further up her tiny frame. His fingers twitched with the desire to touch the perfect ivory skin that was even more luminescent in the ethereal light of the moon cascading over her face. He could not fight the desire as a whispered moan escaped her pouty pink lips.

"Edward...." she sighed as his cold fingertips ghosted over the flesh that taunted him as much as the call of her blood made him burn.

"Yes.....yes my love."

As those words left his mouth, Edward found himself against the opposite wall, panting hard and quick at the sensations that were overwhelming his body.

What the hell was happening to him?

He would possess her, he would have her, but he would not _love_ her. There was no room for such frivolity in his existence. He was not meant for such things. Those things were never in the cards for him; he always knew this, but this little slip of a human had changed his world with nothing more than her presence.

The sounds emanating from across the room where Bella lay began to intensify, and Edward felt his chest constrict and his body react as it had never before. His breathing increased to a rapid fire staccato rhythm as the scent of Bella's arousal hit him full force. The images flashing through his mind were enough to send him over the edge into oblivion.

Edward's body ached as he watched Bella writhe and moan in the throes of her dream. Bella's soft whisper of his name caused Edward's body to respond without conscious thought, and before he knew what was happening he was again kneeling by her makeshift bed. The pyre for a soul he was sure he had lost upon opening his eyes to this life. This little human was burning her way straight to the core of his being, a place he was sure was little more than a black hole, where she began to pour light. He was powerless to the draw she held for him.

Edward's hand reached out to touch the soft skin of Bella's lips of its own volition, the pink flush of her skin calling to more than his blood lust. He traced the line of her full bottom lip as his name fell from them once more in a breathy sigh. The cold of his skin in stark contrast to her warmth, he noticed the goose-flesh that pimpled her skin at his touch. A whimper emanated from her at the loss of contact when he removed his fingers, her head turning in his direction but her eyes never opened.

Edward was brought back to a reality that he was in no condition to face by the voices outside the room.

The time had come when he would have to entrust Bella's safety to another and, though he knew Esme would give her life to protect Bella, with the current state of things he was apprehensive at best with turning the control of Bella's safety over to another. Edward leaned over her sleeping form, ghosting his lips over hers and smiling as he felt her lips purse in response to his touch, returning his kiss.

"Sleep well, my pet..." he whispered in her ear, "for when I return, you truly will be mine." He placed another whisper of a kiss to the spot just behind her ear, gaining yet another breathy moan of his name. He had to leave, and leave now, or he would never be able to take care of the task at hand.

One thought cleared his mind of the fog induced by this woman. James. That one word was all it took to elicit a growl that he could not stop before it escaped; yet when he saw Bella shrink back into the cushion of the chaise in response, he worked to control the anger until he was out of the room. Stepping through the door, Edward was again bombarded by the thoughts swirling around him. Sorting through what was important and what could be discarded or ignored, he immediately honed in on the thought passing through Rosalie's mind at that moment.

"What was that, Rosalie?" Edward snarled.

Rosalie squared her shoulders and looked directly into his eye defiantly.

"I don't see why she is so important. What is she to me? Why are Emmett and I being asked to put the effort into saving her father? He's just a human. What difference does it make who changes her? Or whether he dies? What do I care?" Rose flipped her long blonde locks over her shoulder absently, huffing her indignation at the idea of dirtying her hands for nothing more than a human toy for Edward.

"Babe..." Emmett warned in a low voice, wrapping his big hands around the top of her arms.

"No, Emmett, let her speak. She wants to know why, let her ask her questions. Let her show where her loyalties lie, because if we're going into this fight, I need to know that she is going to fight with us...." Edward's voice trailed off as he stalked closer to Rosalie. Emmett stepped in front of her, tucking Rosalie behind his large frame. She glared at Edward over her mate's shoulder.

"Edward, you know that her loyalties are with you. Don't question that, man. Both of our loyalties are with you and this coven. Don't ever question that." Emmett's jaw was set, his lips in a hard line. His feelings for his brother ran deep, but he would not hesitate if the choice was between his mate or brother.

Edward took in the words that Emmett spoke and shook his head, knowing that James' betrayal had shaken him more than he realized. Rosalie always questioned anything that inconvenienced her in any way, regardless of the benefactor. The thought that Edward was not aware of James' betrayal before it came to this point had him questioning everyone around him, even those that he held in deepest confidence.

"I know, Em...I know." And that was enough for now.

The intricacies of the plan were reviewed and Edward placed the call to James, arranging the rendezvous. He and Carlisle would meet James at a designated location; once he was disposed of, they would reunite with the others to encounter Demetri and his minions.

"Alice, you said there were six total holding Charlie, correct?" Carlisle inquired. Always a stickler for detail, he wanted to ensure that each of the members of his family were well aware of what they would be facing.

"Yes, Carlisle, there are five Volturi guard and James. A total of six," Alice confirmed. With a nod of acceptance he followed Edward out of the office. The others were quick to follow as planned.

Esme made her way into the dark inner office. Taking a seat at Edward's desk, she sat back and watched the sleeping form of the girl who she knew would bring changes to her family, to Edward most of all. There was something special about this human, more than the abilities which Aro coveted. She would bring great changes to their world, of that Esme was positive.

Edward gripped the wheel of the black Aston Martin as he sped down the highway. Carlisle absently watched the passing scenery, having not spoken aloud since leaving the others off on the way to their rendezvous with James. He communicated his concerns with Edward through his thoughts.

_You realize you cannot let on that we are aware of his betrayal?_

Edward's only acknowledgement was a rolling growl deep within his chest. He could not promise his father that he would stop short of tearing James to shreds and burning the pieces the moment he was within reach of him. Edward was unsure which one of the reasons he had for destroying the traitor was the strongest. Was it his betrayal or the obsession James held for Bella which had Edward gnashing his teeth for the chance to tear his body limb from limb? Edward wasn't absolutely sure which held the strongest pull. Regardless, the end result was that James would not be wasting air much longer. Of that, Edward would ensure.

_Edward, you must get control of your rage. It will do no one any good for you to go into this fight in such a state. You will be too distracted by your anger to do what needs to be done._

Again, Edward's acknowledgement was a low growl.

_Stop growling at me, son. _

Carlisle turned to look at his first born, the first of the hundreds that Carlisle had been charged with bringing into the immortal world. He cleared his throat, a completely unnecessary act for a vampire, but Carlisle was so practiced in his human mannerisms that they carried over into his interactions with other vampires, as well. Edward quirked an eyebrow at his creator, his father.

"Edward, this human, your Bella, she's special in more ways than I believe you are aware. We know she has latent abilities, she seems to have the tell tale signs of a shield." Carlisle paused, looking out the window before continuing. "But I know you are able to get inside her mind, while the others can only sporadically get a read on her. Alice only has visions of her now and again. There must be more to her than even I am aware if Aro is willing to put this much effort into bringing her into the guard. I am concerned that he won't stop, that even after we take care of this problem he will continue to come after her. She's too special for Aro to add to his minions. We must protect her." Carlisle looked Edward in the eye, "_You _must protect her."

Edward's hand gripped the wheel tighter, the leather creaking under his fingers. He was fully aware that his protectiveness of that little female ran deeper than anything he ever held for another, and certainly never for a human. As Edward contemplated what this meant, the vibration of his cell brought him back from his musings.

Pulling the phone from his pocket and checking the ID, he was surprised.

"Alice," was his greeting.

"Edward, you can't meet James. He's knows that you're on to him. He and Demetri are setting up an ambush for you. Of course you have Carlisle with you, which James is unaware of, but you can't meet with him. The....the visions have all changed and you can't do it, not now. We need to meet and regroup. This changes things. If James is aware that you've discovered his betrayal, then you have bigger problems. There's someone else within your circle that is passing on information, and if that's the case, Edward...." Alice's voice trailed off. She had spit all that out in one breath and Edward was reeling from what she had said. Not only did he have one treacherous vampire that would need to be taken care of, but someone was working along with James to coordinate the kidnapping of Charlie; that also meant knowing Bella would be in his hands. Edward slammed the brakes on, careening into a pull off located just to the side of the highway.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Edward spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm telling you there is someone else who has also betrayed you, Edward. Regardless, James and Demetri have set up an ambush and they're both waiting for you just outside the agreed upon location."

Edward was so angry; as he gripped the wheel of his car once again, he felt the soft aluminum of the wheel begin to buckle under his hand. He quickly exited the car before he could truly damage his favorite possession.

"What the hell do you mean that someone else betrayed me? Alice, if there is someone else...." Edward scraped his hand across his scalp as the thoughts that there was another within his midst that had turned against him caused him to reel from the onslaught of the implications of this new information.

"Alice, we have to warn Esme. I left her there to watch over Isabella. They could both be...." A growl ripped through Edward as he realized that both women could be in danger, for he had no idea who the informant was. "Do you know who it is, Alice? We have to tell Esme who to be watching for until we can return."

"I don't know who it is, Edward. Whoever it is made the decision on the spur of the moment because I didn't get anything until James and Demetri made a change in their plans. I'm sorry, Edward. I wish I could give you more information, but you and Carlisle must come to meet us now. We have to change our plan, and quickly."

Edward slid into the seat, tires squealing as he executed a U turn heading in the direction where he and Carlisle would meet Alice and the rest of the family. Edward parked the car near where his siblings were gathered in an abandoned warehouse parking lot just outside of Indianapolis. Carlisle was the first to exit the car and join the small group.

"We know that James has an accomplice within Edward's most trusted circle, so that will need to be taken care of. We have notified Esme, correct Alice?" he waited for her acknowledging nod before continuing. "Good. Now James was not aware that I was along for this meeting," again he looked to Alice for confirmation and she shook her head. "He's aware now that I am in the area?"

"Yes, Carlisle. That was another way I was sure it was someone who was in the office earlier. No one else was aware that you were with Edward, so someone who was there with us today had to be the person that relayed the info onto James."

"Victoria..." Edward snarled. He knew immediately as Alice spoke the words that there was no other.

Edward was aware that Victoria had emotions tied to James, and he was not surprised that she would be the one to betray him in this way. She and Edward shared nothing more than a way to find release, but he knew she held more than that in regards to James.

"Are you sure that it's her, Edward? I thought she was one of your most loyal?" Carlisle questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She was, Carlisle, but so was James. Aro has done a stellar job of turning them against me; against us, apparently." Edward was overcome with a level of fury that he was not capable of being aware of before that moment.

"Agh....Edward, you have to get some control of that, I can't take that level of anger." Jasper called to him as the waves of Edward's hatred rolled off of him and threatened to choke Jasper with the intensity.

Edward didn't respond but took a deep breath, holding it for a short time before blowing it out in an attempt at calming the emotions running through his body. Carlisle placed a call to James, changing their meeting location and arranging a new rendezvous time.

Without showing himself as the traitor he was, James agreed to the suggestion, knowing that he had little choice. Carlisle's suggestion being the hotel the Cullens were well aware the guard were holding Charlie at. And with that, James was trapped in his lies; there was no way for him to continue with his plan to take care of Edward, to challenge him individually, and not out himself to Carlisle that he had betrayed their confidence. And Aro could not know of their plans. James and Demetri had decided they would no longer be slaves to the ancients in Volterra, or to Edward.

James felt that he should have been given the position instead of Edward. He had been part of this world much longer than Edward and he had much more experience, but instead Aro had bestowed that right upon Edward. So now he would take it from Edward, he would have the girl and he would destroy Edward. But he had to deal with Carlisle now, as well. This was but a complication, he told himself, easily taken care of. James made Demetri aware of the change; he was less than pleased but also realized there was little that could be done in the short time before James was to meet Carlisle and Edward. It would just have to be dealt with. Demetri was concerned about the repercussions having to destroy Carlisle would bring down upon them, but again there was little time and they had to prepare.

Edward's teeth snapped together as James came into view. Standing alone, waiting for them to arrive as if they were truly unaware of Demetri's presence. James must have underestimated Edward's ability to pick up on the thoughts of Demetri or the others who held Charlie just inside one of the dank rooms of the rundown hotel. Being this close to his goal, Edward's body was humming with the knowledge that he would finish this here and now, then return to the woman who was consuming him.

Carlisle was the first to speak as they approached James.

"Hello, James. So glad that we could make other arrangements. With the current state of things, I am sure you can understand our need to take care of this issue quickly." Carlisle's calm demeanor belied the underlying current of disgust he felt toward the creature standing before him.

"But of course, Carlisle. I am only sorry that I couldn't complete the assignment as I was charged to do. It was truly unfortunate that I could not track them any further than just a short distance away from this area," James continued with the lies that he had relayed to Edward.

It took all the control Edward could muster not to tear his lying tongue from his body at that moment, but he knew the opportunity for that was only minutes away. As soon as he received the signal from Emmett that they were in position, he would be able to make his move; he would end this now. James turned his attention towards Edward, who stood rigid at Carlisle's side. Edward's brow knit together in his effort to decipher James' thoughts. James was working to hide the location of the guard, unaware that his efforts were in vain. Demetri was positioned at the back of the building with a clear view of the interaction between the three of them. He would wait until just the right moment before making his move to destroy Carlisle. James had requested that he alone be able to end Edward. James held a deep seated contempt and was more than willing to engage him on his own.

Edward's lip curled into a sneer as he received the signal he had been waiting for; the time had come to end this. Edward shifted his weight forward into a crouch only a split second before realization dawned on James and he was able to catch Edward's body as it slammed into him with a resounding crash. James wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, using his momentum to throw him across the parking lot. Edward was on his feet as soon as he hit the ground, spinning and landing a kick to James mid-section as he charged. James stumbled backward, off balance, and was caught in Carlisle's unyielding hold.

"Did you really think you would get away with this, James?" Carlisle sneered into his ear. Carlisle looked into the eyes of the man that had plotted against his family, the man who they would end tonight. The look on Carlisle's face would have made James' blood run cold were it possible.

"Oh, I won't be ending your life, my boy. I leave that pleasure to my son. He is, after all, the one you betrayed first." Carlisle looked to Edward who had moved within inches of the two vampires. The cold look of the killer he could be firmly entrenched upon his entire being. James had no time to react as Carlisle released him and Edward was on him. The final sounds of his eternal life nothing more that the ripping of metal as Edward ended his existence.

Demetri, hearing the sounds of an eternal fire being extinguished, turned to take in the sight, knowing it was James who would not come out alive. Before he could respond, Demetri found himself facing the enormous form of Emmett. The slow smile spreading across Emmett's face almost made the task at hand seem out of character, but he relished the thought of a good fight, hoping that this vampire would at least put up some form of resistance.

"And just where are you heading off to so quickly?" he asked.

"What the hell is this?" Demetri demanded.

"Oh, what, this?" Emmett gestured toward where a shriek of pain and the high keening of ripping metal could be heard. "I do believe that would be your friend, James. It seems my little brother has dealt with the traitor...." Emmett never turned his gaze away from the vampire standing only inches from him. "Seems that you have an appointment with the pyre as well, don't you think?"

Before the words were out of Emmett's mouth Demetri had thrown himself into his chest, sending him crashing into the utility pole. The hotel went dark as the power supply was suddenly lost with the loud crash of the pole and the ripping of the wires from the building. Emmett righted himself, laughing and grabbing Demetri's leg as he tried to run toward where a large purple cloud of smoke had begun to rise into the air.

"Not so fast there, my friend," Emmett growled as he flipped Demetri in the opposite direction.

He could hear the footsteps of other vampires as they filed out of the room where Charlie was being held. The two members of the guard beheld the scene before them, eyes frantically shifting back and forth between Edward tossing James' limbs onto the fire and the two behemoths wrestling for dominance. It seemed that James was lost and there was nothing left to do, making their decision easy.

They made their way to help rid Demetri of the nuisance but were intercepted as Jasper and Rosalie. Stopping their progress before the unaware henchmen were more than a few feet from the room Jasper and Rosalie worked like a well oiled machine easily taking them by surprise and disposing of their bodies with little more effort that taking out the trash.

Emmett landed a kick to Demetri's sternum, sending him flying into the air.

Alice had made her way to where Chelsea was positioned on the opposite end of the building from where Demetri and Emmett were fighting. Chelsea's job was to weaken the bond between Carlisle and Edward, making it easier for James to separate the two and engage Edward alone without the interference of the leader. As it was, she was locked in a fight for her life at the time James was losing his. Alice had leapt onto Chelsea's back, taking her by surprise and positioning her teeth at just the right place so she could end Chelsea in one fatal sweep of her teeth.

"You really didn't think you would get away with this, did you now?" Alice inquired with her body wrapped around the much larger female vampire. "You should have known that this type of treachery would have been discovered. My brother is not a stupid man, and how could you not think that I would know what you were planning?" Alice taunted. "Aro will know of your failed attempt at betraying him as well."

Chelsea's eyes doubled in size at the realization that if she lived through this, she would be on the run for the rest of her existence if Aro was made aware of her part in the double cross of the Cullens and the Volturi leader.

Jasper and Rosalie entered the darkened room where they had witnessed the vampires leaving before they encountered them. Though the room was black as pitch, they had little difficulty finding Afton standing near the back wall of the room with a hand around a bound and gagged Charlie.

"I will snap his neck and end this here," Afton growled as Jasper and Rosalie spread out to surround him.

Charlie did not flinch at the threat to his life. He had already made his peace with knowing he would not be leaving this situation alive. His only thought was of not returning to his daughter and that she would never know what became of him; she would be alone. That caused his breath to catch in his throat and his eyes to burn with the realization that Bella had no one else in this world but him. There was little he could do to alleviate his current situation and he was resigned to his fate.

Jasper caught Charlie's eye, although he knew there was no way the human could truly see what was going on in the room, he looked Jasper square in the eye. Jasper felt Charlie's love for Bella wash over him and he sent a wave of exhaustion in hopes of lulling him into a dream like state that would make the next few moments easier for him to handle. If it seemed as though it were a dream, then it would be easier to explain away later. Rosalie did not speak, she only inched herself closer to Afton, whose attention rapidly snapped from Jasper to Rosalie.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Jasper drawled. "See, I believe we can work out a little trade."

Afton blinked, confused about the meaning behind the statement, but as the realization dawned on him that there was only one thing which would cause him to consider throwing away the plan to keep this human away from the Cullens. Jasper smiled as he felt the shift in Afton's emotional state and the panic of his realization set in. Jasper sent out a wave of terror that settled over Afton, increasing his distress.

"Where is she? Don't hurt her!" Afton was stricken with the mere idea that he could lose his mate. He was willing to do whatever necessary to ensure that Chelsea was unharmed.

"Well now, see," Jasper drawled with a smirk on his face, the picture of calm. "I thought we might work on that little threat you made there. I wouldn't want anythin' to happen to my friend here, and I can tell you don't want any harm to come to your mate, so I'm sure we can come to an understandin' here. Don't ya think?"

Jasper took a step closer to Afton, whose hand was still wrapped around Charlie's throat precariously. The change in his position caused Afton to tighten his grasp a little and Charlie choked for air.

"I think you might want to rethink what your doin' there, my friend. If you hurt that human, then my little Alice will be only too happy to finish what she has started with your dear Chelsea." Jasper took a step closer as Rosalie moved fluidly around the perimeter of the room to gain a better position of attack.

They could hear the sounds of battle going on outside the room, the tension within grew exponentially as Afton ran through his options in this situation. He was outnumbered, first and foremost; he knew he had the upper hand only because at the moment he held the thing the Cullens were here to retrieve. The human's breathing had returned to normal with his loosened grip.

"How do I know that as soon as I turn this human over to you, you won't kill us both anyway?" Afton spat at Rosalie who had moved closest to him in the room.

"You don't, but what choice do you really have?" Rosalie sneered at him. "You have our word that if you turn Charlie over to us now that you and Chelsea will be free to go." Jasper shot Rosalie a warning glare, she only shrugged with a smirk upon her face.

Afton looked between them, considering his options and the truth behind Jasper's statement. Jasper could feel his indecision and his fear for his mate. He decided to ramp up that fear, sending out a feeling of overpowering desire for his mate and fear for her safety. Afton relented almost immediately.

"Okay. You may have him," shoving Charlie in Jasper's direction.

Jasper caught him just as Charlie fell to the floor completely unconscious. Afton was out of the room and reuniting with Chelsea just as Alice had released her, giving them instructions to leave and never show their faces again. Edward entered the hotel room with Carlisle following behind him just as Jasper was laying Charlie's limp body on the bed and removing his restraints. Rosalie made her way out of the room to assist Emmett and Alice in burning the rest of the bodies.

The evidence of the battle was cleared and the proprietor of the hotel was compensated for any damages which were a result of the skirmish. The vampire who owned this establishment was familiar with Carlisle and Edward and their status, so there were no questions, only acceptance and assurances that all was well.

After loading Charlie into Emmett's SUV and ensuring he stayed under Jasper's sleep inducing influence, Edward sat in his car reliving the events of the last few hours. As a vampire he shouldn't feel exhaustion, but he was so overwhelmed with the things that had transpired today. He was still reeling from the realization that he had not one but two people he trusted with his life, with the life of Isabella, and they betrayed him. Edward felt the weight of what lay ahead of him and the hatred boiling inside him for Victoria, she had been the one he trusted the most outside of the family, and to know that he had been fooled by her as well as James had him seething. He gripped the wheel in his frustration. Carlisle's voice came out of the stillness, taking him by surprise.

"Edward, I spoke with Esme." Carlisle's words had Edward immediately on guard.

"What happened?" Edward instantly knew, although Carlisle was hiding his thoughts, that something had occurred. "Carlisle..." his frustration evident in his tone.

"Isabella's fine, Edward," knowing this was Edward's utmost concern. "But Alice was right about Victoria being in on the betrayal."

A growl rolled deep from Edward's chest and filled the car with the intimidating sound.

"I had no doubt that she was, Carlisle. But what happened to confirm that for Esme?" Edward asked, his frustration and anger growing with each second, his speed increasing to match.

"As I said, Edward, Bella is fine, and so is Esme," Carlisle shot a look at Edward in warning for him to remember who he was speaking with.

Edward nodded in recognition of his place and kept his mouth shut.

"Victoria had instructions to wait until you were gone and then to take Isabella hostage. She wasn't aware that James wanted Bella for himself, only knowing that Aro was interested in her. They obviously thought you would leave Victoria in charge of watching over Bella when you left to meet James. What they hadn't planned on was that you would actually leave Esme there with Bella." A small smirk played at the corner of Carlisle's mouth as he thought about the fierceness of his mate when it came to protecting one of her own, and that Esme felt a fondness for Bella immediately upon hearing of her.

"Victoria engaged Esme?" Edward asked, incredulous at the boldness of the treacherous people he had allowed within his circle.

Carlisle nodded, a deep rumble rolling from his chest at the thought that Esme could have been harmed. Carlisle explained to Edward that Victoria had indeed challenged Esme in an attempt to carry out the plan of kidnapping Bella and delivering her to James. Esme had disposed of her without Bella's knowledge of what transpired. For that Edward was grateful, the fact that Esme was able to fend off the feral vampire. Edward had fought next to Victoria in the past; he knew how vicious she could be. And he was also grateful that the ruse had been discovered before Bella had been taken.

He could not stop the twitching of his body at the realization that within a short time span he would once again be in the presence of the tiny brown eyed female. He would be returning her father to her side, but he also knew that he would soon be taking her away from Charlie yet again. Edward wanted Bella to come to him willingly. Though he had never given anyone selected for immortality a choice, he wanted Bella to want it, to want to spend eternity at his side. He wasn't sure how to get to that point; he was positive it would never be a possibility for her to choose immortality, to choose him.

He could not stop the feeling of desire washing over his body, for the want boiling up inside him. The woman had more of a hold on him than he was sure he would ever be comfortable with. He was still contemplating all these new sensations and.....emotions… as he entered his office to find Bella sitting at his desk. Bella was startled when she looked up from the computer screen and found Edward leaning against the door jamb.

"Oh!" she placed a hand over her heart. Edward could hear the increased rhythm as a pink flush colored her ivory skin. "Edward, you scared me. I didn't know you were here, I....I was just doing some work while I was here. I hope that's okay," she rambled suddenly, so unsettled by his mere presence in the room.

As she stared at him, she thought of their earlier interaction. She remembered the phone call which interrupted her plea for help and how he teased and toyed with her. Everything started becoming hazy and her body was heavy. She remembered the images that had flashed through her mind, how turned on she was at the pure sexuality of what she was seeing. She remembered wanting him, needing him, almost to the point of pain. Yet hiding in the corners of her mind, she remembered the guilt she felt for desiring this man so intensely, this dangerous stranger, when her father was very much in danger.

When she had awoken, he was gone and she was told to wait for him in his office.

_Where did he go?_ She wondered and asked of the caramel haired woman who greeted her when she awoke in the office. She faintly remembered a dream, or what she thought was a dream, of Edward's touch, of his words.

_"Sleep well, my pet.....For when I return you truly will be mine."_ Bella was sure that she heard him whisper those words to her. But.....he wasn't there, so how could that be? She was confused and disoriented. She couldn't remember in detail what occurred when she first came to Edward asking for his help in finding Charlie. With the thought of her father, Bella was instantly in a panic. She needed to find Charlie, time was running out. Though the worry bombarding her for her father's safety was overwhelming, she could not understand why her focus continued to return to her attraction for Edward. It was as if only this man mattered, nothing else seemed important. The emotions were all consuming. Her desire to be by Edward's side was foremost in her mind, yet she couldn't understand the intensity of the longing her body and mind felt for Edward. She felt powerless to change it.

Bella had never known such an intense attraction to a man before. Her body felt as if it were on fire just by being in the same room with him. She looked up to meet the unnerving red eyes of the man who had her heart pounding in her ribs and her panties wet.

_God,Bella, pull yourself together. From a look? Really Bella? You're wet for him from a look? _

Bella chastised herself as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together for some much needed friction. A cocky smirk immediately flashed across Edward's face; it was not lost on Bella. Edward was well aware of her arousal and it drew him towards her. Pushing off the wall, he stalked across the room to where Bella sat in his leather desk chair.

He noticed her breathing become faster and shallower as he inched closer to her. Bella leaned back against the soft leather as Edward placed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in and inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Mmmmm, Isabella, you smell even better when you're so...." Edward whispered into her ear, allowing his voice to trail off suggestively as he pulled back to look her in the eye.

She released a breathy moan against her will and put her hand over her mouth in surprise as Edward smirked at her.

"I have no words, Isabella. You are too desirable. I want to do so many things to you....with you," he whispered to her as his lips ghosted over the shell of her ear, coming to rest just below it where he pressed his icy kiss. Bella could not control the shiver causing her entire body to tremble.

"Edward," she sighed in response.

"Yes, Isabella, my pet," his reply a low growl against her skin.

Edward smiled as he felt her pulse increase as he continued to kiss down the column of her neck. Bella rolled her head to one side, making herself completely vulnerable to him. Edward warred with the desire for her body and the lust for her blood as he reached her pulse point and suckled the skin eliciting a moan from her once again.

Bella worked to control her body's response, but it was quickly becoming a losing battle. Somehow she knew no matter what the outcome was, she truly would not lose.

"Edward," she tried again to find the words to ask the question that burned in the back of her mind as her body was seared by the touch of his lips. "Where did you go? Uhnnn...." Bella sucked in a breath as she felt his hands on her thighs and his body lean further into hers. "You have to find my father, Edward," she finished, her words were but a whisper.

"Your father is safe, Isabella. There is no reason for you to worry." Edward ran his hands up the outside of her thighs, relishing the feel of her soft flesh. A deep moan rolled in his chest as he reached her hips and he pulled her to stand before him, never removing his lips from her neck. He nipped along her exposed collarbone, his lips covering his razor sharp teeth.

The time for that had not arrived, venom pooled in his mouth at the thoughts of how buttery soft her skin truly was and the thought that soon he would give over to his desire for her blood, but not yet.....

Bella tried to register what his words meant.

_My father's safe? How can that be?_

She struggled but couldn't clear the lust induced fog overwhelming her body and mind to truly understand what that meant. The only thought which seemed important was her need for this man. It was all consuming and confusing as she tried to form a coherent thought as his lips and hands created a never ending spiral of need growing within her very soul.

Edward could sense the shift in her; he realized that her body burned for him much the same way as his did for her.

Never experiencing this level of desire, he felt fire running through his veins in a way it had not since his change. It was overwhelming, as he did not understand the need he felt to consume this woman in more ways than he ever knew possible.

He bent and wrapped an arm behind her knees, sweeping her up into his arms. Carrying her to the chaise Bella had slept on hours earlier, he laid her down gently before resting his body beside hers.

Holding his weight on one arm, his fingers snuck their way under the hem of her shirt, raising it ever so slowly to reveal the milky skin of her abdomen. He ran his nose along her tiny belly button and smirked at Bella's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Edward..." Bella's words came out as a whisper.

"Isabella, you are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered," he cooed against her skin.

The vibration of his voice caused Bella to moan his name once again. She couldn't hold her body still as she writhed under his touch, wanting his hands and lips everywhere at once. She twined her fingers in his thick hair, pulling his mouth to hers, both moaning into the other as their lips met, the fire scorching their bodies and becoming an inferno of emotion that neither could fight. The ripping sound of her clothes filled the room as Edward could no longer hold back the desire overwhelming him to have this woman naked and moving under him.

Bella's wide eyed stare was her only response as her hands made quick work of his shirt, sliding it down his arms, admiring the expanse of his chiseled chest and abdomen as they were revealed to her. Edward stood and removed the rest of his clothes, his eyes admiring the swell of her breasts, the dip of her waist, the curve of her hip. The growl building in his chest, he bit it back working to not frighten her. Bella opened her arms to him, welcoming his body back with her own as he settled himself atop her once more. His knee gently moved her legs to the side so as to position himself where they both desired him most. Edward placed a kiss to her chest just above her heart and felt the rapid beating of a butterflies wings as Bella's heart slammed against her chest. The flush of her skin only heightened his desire for her blood and her body.

"Isabella, I desire you in ways I have never wanted another being..." Edward could feel the shift in his being as his need for her to be at his side overtook his soul.

Bella slid her hands up his back and over his shoulders as she felt one of his hands lightly caress her side and slowly move across her belly until he reached the place her body needed his touch most.

"Oh God, Edward....I've never....uhnnn....I've never needed anyone so...." Bella was unable to form a complete thought as her body flushed with need for this man. Edward kissed along the swell of one breast until he took the nipple in his mouth, suckling the pebbled skin as he slid a single finger over her swollen clit and lower, teasing her entrance.

"Hm.....Isabella," he moaned against her skin, running his tongue around the taut flesh of her nipple, teasing her mercilessly until she was begging for more of him.

"Please, Edward.....please don't tease me...." she whimpered.

Edward slid a finger inside her as she threw her head back and opened herself to him more fully. He reveled in the silkiness of her most sensitive flesh. Running his thumb along her clit and applying just the right amount of pressure, she couldn't stop her body's instant reaction as her hips bucked against his hand.

"Oh God, Edward," Bella cried as her body began to constrict. The coil winding in the pit of her stomach threatening to spring, she was sure she would explode from the ecstasy. Her mind was beyond comprehending the amount of pleasure her body was experiencing as a white light flashed behind her lids as she completely came undone around his fingers, her body constricting and relaxing in her orgasm. She faintly heard his voice but it seemed so far removed.

"Yes, Isabella...." Edward spoke as he nipped at her over stimulated skin, the vibration of his voice heightening the sensations coursing through her entire being.

"Uhnn, Edward, I need you......I need you now," Bella almost cried as her body came down from its high and her desire to have all of him returned with a vengeance as he slowed his fingers inside her to an agonizing pace, circling her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"I need you inside me, Edward. All of you."

Edward looked up to see her doe eyes heavy lidded with lust and his lip pulled up at the corner into a smirk as he dipped his head back to the nipple he was suckling. He ran the flat of his tongue over the puckered flesh and trailed a path with his tongue, tasting her skin as he made his way to her neck. Edward placed open mouthed kisses over the tip of her chin until he could press his lips to hers once again. Bella whimpered as she felt his tongue brush along her bottom lip and she opened to him freely, eagerly sucking his tongue into her mouth.

She felt an unfamiliar tingle as his venom mingled with her saliva, feeling dizzy from the intensity of their kiss.

"Please, Edward...." she looked into his intense gaze, begging him with more than her words. She was unaware that her body called to him as no other in the century he walked the Earth ever had.

"Oh, my pet.....I will give you many, many things. This," he cooed as he removed his fingers from her body, she cried out at the loss of his touch. "Shhh, my love, this is one thing that you do not have to ask for, I will always give you this."

The sensation that overwhelmed his body as he entered her for the first time took his breath away. His body locked down with his need to consume her. He was shocked at the realization that he wanted, _needed_, more from her than simply her body or her blood.  
In a moment of pure bliss, Edward made his decision, acting on an emotion that he never expected to feel.

As he pulled out and thrust forward again, he relished the feel of her tight body surrounding him, he felt the tension in his abdomen as his release built to it's crescendo. The sounds Bella, _his Bella_, made as he moved within her created a clarity he had never experienced and Edward could hold back no longer as Bella's body clenched around him. Her body taking everything his offered and they fell together.

Edward looked into her eyes and did something he thought he would never do.....

"Isabella, I need you," her breath caught and she looked at this beautiful man knowing that with those words, he had sealed her fate.

Bella looked at this man she knew she could never be without, who had found something within her that she didn't know was missing.

"Will you stay with me? I need you to stay with me..." Edward was more than aware of what he was doing.

He wanted Bella to choose a forever with him, he needed her by his side for eternity.  
Edward had never given another being the choice of immortality; he provided it regardless of their will.

But here, now, he wanted this woman to choose this life, to choose him.

Bella knew she couldn't live without him, something deep inside her had shifted and her world was no longer complete without him. Her life could never be the same regardless of her choice. Knowing she would not be happy anywhere but at Edward's side, forever, she made the choice to follow him into an eternity she wasn't fully aware of the ramifications of. Though she was certain he wasn't human, and she was well aware he was dangerous, the how's or why's were unimportant, only wanting to be wherever he was, to follow him and keep the feeling of finally being whole with her always.

"Yes...." she whispered as her body convulsed once more around him and she cried out in her pleasure.

"Isabella, do you know what you are giving me?" Edward whispered in her ear as he licked its shell. Bella shivered as his cold tongue ran along her warm skin.

"I know, Edward....I want to be with you, it's okay," she whispered to him.

Edward dipped his head to where the scent of her life's blood was the strongest, placing a gentle kiss to her pulse point before sinking his teeth deep in her skin.

Bella's muffled cry rang out into the dark room as Edward took one, then another, swallow of the sweet ambrosia her blood provided him. As Bella felt the burn spread throughout her body, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Forever, Edward....."


End file.
